1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly, the instant invention relates to game apparatus in which a projectile is knocked about by players with the object of eventually moving the projectile into or through a goal.
2. General Considerations and Prior Art
There are many games in which a bat or stick is utilized to strike or otherwise move a projectile about between players with the eventual object of scoring goals. These types of games provide humanity with much satisfaction and for centuries people have been playing games such as hockey, lacrosse, polo, and the like. Generally, such games require a lot of room, are expensive to organize and participate in, can be dangerous and cannot be played indoors without special provisions. The equipment used in these games is a primary source of injury since both the balls and sticks are hard and relatively rigid.
In view of the foregoing problems with games such as hockey, new games have been devised which retain the same organization and similar physical and emotional satisfaction for the players without subjecting the players to possible injury due to the nature of the equipment used. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,675,928; 3,851,880 and 3,921,978 exemplify recent approaches to these types of games in which soft sticks, or bats and soft projectiles are utilized.
However, further development of the general type of games disclosed in these patents is desirable and necessary.